Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-28113943-20170401104257/@comment-26558897-20170412190358
Red eye of ace a écrit : OP4bestOnes a écrit : 'SPOILERS EN ANGLAIS' Jinbe tries to wake Luffy up, but he isn't showing any sings of waking. Everyone cheers as A gigantic wedding cake is brought out. As Big Mom's children surround the Vinsmokes' seats, Reiju prepares herself to die. As Luffy finally wakes and heads towards the venue, the ceremony has begun. Katakuri is bewildered as he sees the future where Pudding breaks down crying. When Pudding shows Sanji her third eye, Sanji tells her in an air of wonder, "It's a beautiful eye" Pudding breaks down crying and recalls her childhood where her third eye was a source of bullying, and even Big Mom was creeped out, so she was told to hide it with her bangs. And it was due to these incidents that her personality began to become warped. If Big Mom decides that Pudding is of no use, then she will signal Father to shoot Sanji.Katakuri sees the future where Sanji dodges Father's shot, so he shoots at Sanji but Sanji avoids this shot by the skin of his teeth. At the signal of Katakuri's shot, Luffy begins his entrance into the ceremony, and countless number of Luffy's come flying out of the wedding cake. 'TRADUCTION FRANCAISE' Jinbei essaye de réveiller Luffy, mais ce dernier ne montre pas la moindre réaction. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde aclame l'entrée du gigantesque gâteau à la cérémonie. Alors que les enfants de Big Mom entourent les sièges des Vinsmokes, Reiju se prépare à mourir. Luffy finit par se réveiller et se dirige vers la cérémonie qui commence enfin. Katakuri est déstabilisé par le futur qu'il vient de percevoir, à savoir Pudding qui tombe en sanglots. Quand Pudding montre son troisième oeil à Sanji, ce dernier lui dit avec un air émerveillé "C'est un très bel oeil !" ... ce sur quoi Pudding fond en larmes en se remémorrant son enfance où son troisième oeil était la source du harcèlement qu'elle subissait. Même Big Mom était effrayée, Pudding a donc été ordonnée de masquer cette anomalie derrière sa frange. Et ce fut à cause de ces événements que sa personnalité commença à se pervertir. Si Big Mom venait à décider que Pudding n'était plus d'aucune utilité, alors elle signalera à Father de tirer sur Sanji. Katakuri vois le furure où Sanji esquive le tir de Father, donc lui-même lui tire dessus mais Sanji évite son tire in extremis. Au signal du tire de Katakuri, Luffy fait son entrée dans la cérémonie, et un nombre indéterminé de Luffy sortent en volant du gâteau de mariage. ---- Pour clarifier, Katakuri ne voit pas le futur avec Luffy (il me semble, sa vision du futur est focalisée sur Sanji apparemment). Quand Luffy apparaît, c'est déjà le présent vu la conjugaison employée Qui est father,c'est tu cencé être Bege, car je ne vois pas du tout qui c'est J'ai laissé Father car cela pourrait être quelqu'un qui s'appelle Father, ou le mari de Big Mom actuel, ou le père de Pudding, ou encore (le plus probable) le prètre qui officie la cérémonie. On nous a parlé de Mother Caramel, donc Father vient tout naturellement à l'esprit. Mother a des habits de nonne, donc Father est probablement un prètre. On aura les images demain pour confirmer tout ça.